


love me right

by bossheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Minor Relationships, Tags Are Hard, established heehoon, established sunki, gay gay homosexual gay, get yourself a sunghoon, guys this is not funny anymore i miss heeseung this is sick, heehoon centric, heeseung is cute, jaywon are still pining over each other, late night fic, sunghoon is whipped, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: Finally. Sunghoon was about to explode if he were to be kept in that room for any longer, wanting desperately to return back and see his boyfriend and finally go to sleep.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor Park Jongseong | & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhm .. so first things first this was meant to be a short cute fluff fic with only heehoon and less than 1k words but as i wrote i started including more so i just added more ships and it came out longer than expected ... pls ignore the rushed parts towards the second half, the title and the summary bcs i am not good at this stuff <3

"Great! Sunghoon, you're all set."

Finally. Sunghoon was about to explode if he were to be kept in that room for any longer, wanting desperately to return back and see his boyfriend and finally go to sleep.

Sunghoon groaned, stepping foot out of the recording studio and heading back to the dorms. He was at last, finished recording his parts just at midnight, and the other members were probably long asleep by now. Jay and Jungwon had been the last members Sunghoon had seen before the two left as well, Jungwon complaining because he was tired and of course, Jay didn't have that ability to refuse. Sunghoon let the two leave the recording studio, himself still having a few more parts to record.

The hallways were long and dark, Sunghoon silently taking each step. Sometimes it was nice to be alone and having time all to yourself, even if it was taking away from his own sleep.

Reaching the door to their dorms, Sunghoon stood in front of the slab of wood and carefully grabbed the doorknob, making a small _click_ sound before opening. He closed the door, afraid that the door would creak. Fortunately, it didn't.

The room was still faintly lit by a lamp, glow radiating throughout half of the room in which the beds was just a few doors away from. Sunghoon set his bag down on a table in the kitchen- he would unpack everything later, even if it meant getting yelled at by Jay when the older would wake up and begin making food but for now, Sunghoon just wanted to get washed up and head to bed.

Sunghoon stepped into the bathroom to get washed up, for that long day was finally over and he could sleep in just a few more minutes.

Maybe the light was on too dimly or Sunghoon was just losing it, but he thought he saw a figure on the couch when he'd stepped out of the bathroom, but yet the TV was turned off.

Sunghoon furrowed his eyebrows, squinting as he walked over to the couch.

Sunghoon may have been exhausted, but seeing Heeseung sitting upright and asleep on the couch made him smile for even though Heeseung was exhausted and asleep, he was still gorgeous. Sunghoon must've stared at him for a whole few minutes in awe until he realized how creepy that must've been and snapped out of it, but you couldn't blame him for admiring Heeseung. In his defense, he didn't get many chances to look at the gorgeous boy up close while he was conscious for that must have weirded Heeseung out. Even if they'd just started dating, Sunghoon was always cautious and afraid to make Heeseung uncomfortable.

And of course, he was also worried for the position Heeseung was in wasn't exactly... comfortable or ideal, the older's head dropping so low that it was almost touching his shoulder, black fluffy hair covering his face, body tilted in a way that it was even shocking for the older to be sitting upright and not have fallen over. God, Sunghoon's neck and back hurt just by looking at that position.

Sunghoon was really hesitating on carrying the older to the rooms because what if he woke him up? Then again, Sunghoon didn't want Heeseung getting a sore neck either, and maybe if Sunghoon was careful enough Heeseung wouldn't wake up. Maybe, just maybe.

On contrary to popular disbelief by his members, Sunghoon was smart and he was careful to open the door to the rooms first before he returned to Heeseung, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to open the door with Heeseung in his arms.

Sunghoon carefully hooked an arm under Heeseung's legs, other one immediately falling against Heeseung's back so that he was able to carry Heeseung- princess/bridal style, of course. He swore he almost dropped the older from his grip and almost began yelling from panic, but luckily for him, he was able to regain his composture without waking up Heeseung in the process.

However, when the older was secure in his arms, head tiredly resting against Sunghoon's chest, Sunghoon began walking towards the beds, taking each step cautiously. Sunghoon hadn't even realized he was holding his breath before he let out a big gust of air reaching the doorway to the beds.

He slipped into the dark rooms, seeing the bunk beds all around him and the members all asleep, and he started moving slowly in the dark, squinting and trying not to trip over god knows what could be on the floor. Sunghoon had to stop himself from laughing when he faintly saw Sunoo and Ni-ki sleeping together on Sunoo's bed, cuddling up to each other- Sunoo's arms wrapped tightly around Ni-ki. It was an amusing sight, but it wasn't a shocker either. Jake was on the bunk opposite of the two, and Jay and Jungwon were somewhere asleep at the end of the room.

When Sunghoon reached his bed- and Heeseung's which was right above his- he internally groaned because god, why did Heeseung's bed have to be in the upper bunk? Sunghoon was sure he wouldn't be able to climb the goddamn ladder while holding onto the older because knowing Sunghoon, he'd probably fall off and hit his head, as well as wake up Heeseung in the process. So to play it safe, Sunghoon laid the older down on his bed, tucking the blanket sheets around Heeseung before he ran out of the rooms to close the lights and back in the bedroom yet again.

Sunghoon bet that it was almost 12:30 by the time he stepped into the bedroom for the second time, carefully closing the door and shuffling blindly towards his bed that Heeseung happened to be in. It was lucky for him that the window in the room may have been closed, but even so, moonlight was able to shine slightly into the room through the curtains just enough for Sunghoon to reach his bed. Sunghoon was exhausted- he wanted to sleep, and there was no way he'd be able to find the ladder to the top of the bunk and climb it without miss-stepping, so Sunghoon ruled out that option, leaving him with no other choice than to share his bed with Heeseung.

Not that he was complaining at all. In fact, if anything, Sunghoon was beyond joyful about that.

Sunghoon fumbled onto his own bed, slightly lifting the blanket sheet up and laying down on the mattress next to the older, who was breathing deeply beside him.

Sunghoon couldn't help but turn to his side so that he was facing Heeseung, carefully admiring the older's beautiful features, hoping to god that it wasn't too creepy but as said, he couldn't help it- Heeseung was pretty much factually gorgeous and he couldn't stop himself from admiring that.

In the spur of the moment, Sunghoon leaned in quickly to press a soft kiss to Heeseung's lips, pulling away after that and smiling.

"God, you're gorgeous." Sunghoon whispered under his breath, moving to brush the hair out of Heeseung's face before he wrapped his arm loosely around Heeseung's waist, getting himself kind of in that familiar position he'd always been in upon cuddling with the older, the only difference was that Heeseung was asleep and Sunghoon didn't want to wake him up.

However, when Heeseung stirred (by Sunghoon's not so flawless move of accidentally slightly hitting the older), Sunghoon held his breath again. His goal this entire time was for Heeseung to not wake up, for the older had been exhausted recently and was finally getting the sleep he needed.

Yet Heeseung only moved closer to Sunghoon, tucking his head beneath Sunghoon's chin and relaxing once again when he'd buried his face in Sunghoon's chest.

Sunghoon had to stop himself from making too much motion or noise, but he couldn't stop smiling. Call him a hopeless romantic and in love, but he couldn't help it. And when Sunghoon was sure Heeseung was back asleep, Sunghoon pressed another kiss to Heeseung's forehead before mumbling a quiet "good night, love" and closing his eyes.


	2. in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little part two bcs i miss heehoon. as obviously seen ... uhm i hope u enjoy

"Heeseung hyung and Sunghoon- wake up you two lovebirds!" Jay screamed from the kitchen, just a few meters away from the door to the bedroom. "It's already a quarter past 9, just because we finished recording our parts and we have a break for today doesn't mean you guys can sleep the whole day!"

"What is hyung screaming about now..." Sunghoon muttered, blinking his eyes repeatedly and not even bothering to sit up.

Beside him, Sunghoon saw the older shift as Heeseung's eyes slowly opened as well. If Heeseung was even slightly surprised or shocked at their current position - legs tangled together, one of Sunghoon's arms still wrapped tightly around Heeseung's torso, Heeseung's hand around Sunghoon's neck while the other one loosely gripped Sunghoon's shirt - he definitely didn't show it.

"Let's go, hyung." Sunghoon sighed reluctantly, about to pull away.

"Noooo... we should stay like this for a little longer." Heeseung mumbled.

Sunghoon immediately slid himself fully back onto the bed, arms once again tightening around Heeseung like how it was before.

The corner of Heeseung's lips tugged up as he pressed a kiss to Sunghoon's neck.

"Thank you, Hoon." Heeseung smiled, obviously satisfied.

* * *

"Aish, it's been 30 minutes." Jay groaned. "They're a cute couple, they're finally dating but do they really have to take this long just to get out of bed?"

"You can't blame them- Heeseung hyung is clingy and Sunghoonie literally can't say the word "no" to hyung." Jake pointed. 

"I'll go get them, hyung." Jungwon sighed, walking to the bedrooms.

Jungwon resisted his urge to laugh as well as shout when he saw the two still laying on the bed, Sunghoon scrolling on his phone while Heeseung had fallen back asleep on his chest, arms wrapped slightly around Sunghoon's torso and Sunghoon's other hand resting on Heeseung's back, slowly rubbing up and down against it. When Sunghoon noticed the new figure at the doorway, he lowered his phone slightly and offered a sheepish smile.

Well, could you blame Sunghoon? When Heeseung was laying on his chest and he watched as the older's eyelids became heavier and watched as the older fought to stay awake, what type of cruel person would Sunghoon be to force Heeseung to stay awake? After all, they did have a whole day off.

Or maybe Sunghoon just wanted to let Heeseung rest some more, that's all.

Jungwon walked away.

"Are they coming?" Sunoo asked.

"I think it's going to take an awfully long time before those two actually get out of bed." Jungwon said.

"What are they doing now?" Jay groaned.

"Heeseung hyung is asleep on Sunghoon hyung's chest and they're cuddling." Jungwon said. "It's both sickening and undeniably cute."

"Oh my god, that sounds so cute!" Sunoo perked up, rushing to the bedrooms and causing Ni-ki to erupt in laughter and follow.

"Let them have their time together, hyung." Jake chuckled, patting an exhausted Jay on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !


End file.
